L'art de la vengeance
by Nope-s
Summary: Une réunion, des moqueries. Tel est le pain quotidien de Francis. Mais ça ne peut plus durer.
1. Chapter 1: Le réveil du coq

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bon sang de bonsoir.

**Rating :** T

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction sera un peu particulière. J'ai écrit ce chapitre mais la suite sera écrite par quelqu'un d'autre, Dephtilopilus. Et ainsi de suite.

**Note de Dephtilopilus :** Bonjour.

**Titre du chapitre :** Le réveil du coq.

* * *

><p>Réveillé tôt ce matin à cause d'une mauvaise nuit, Francis se leva difficilement de son lit. La journée commençait mal et en plus il avait une réunion avec les autres Nations. Une journée donc longue en perspective. Il sortit de son lit en soupirant et alla directement à la salle de bain. Le reflet qu'il vit dans le miroir témoignait bien de l'atroce nuit qu'il venait de passer. Des cernes sous ses yeux somnolant et blasés, le teint blafard. Habituellement il aurait dû être choqué du reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir mais pas aujourd'hui, quelque chose le bloquait. Comme un sentiment de lassitude. Après une mini observation en détail de lui même, il s'aspergea d'eau afin de mieux se réveiller et coiffa rapidement ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Il sortit de sa salle de bain, se dirigea où ses vêtements étaient rangés et s'habilla rapidement. Le même ensemble à chaque fois. Un ensemble militaire avec pour haut une capote bleu foncée modèle 1877 , un pantalon bouffant rouge rentré dans des bottes marrons. Un uniforme qui lui avait porter préjudice lors de la 1ère grande guerre à cause de ces couleurs assez vives. (*) Après tout Francis aimait les couleurs criardes et puis celles-ci concordaient merveilleusement bien avec son cher drapeau français. Une fois habillé, et comme il restait au moins une bonne heure avant la réunion, il décida de se servir un bon verre de vin. Un délicieux Chambertin bourgeonnais avec qui, il y a maintenant de nombreuses années, il partageait avec le petit caporal(**). Combien de moments inoubliables il avait passé à ses cotés, les victoires de nombreuses batailles tels Austerlitz, Eylau, Rivoli et autres. D'autres avec de moins bon souvenirs comme Trafalgar, Waterloo.. Une période mouvementée comportant batailles incessantes, expansion du territoire français et domination mélangée à la peur que les autres Nation ressentait envers son tout 1er Empire. Comme il se sentait puissant et craint. Cependant tout cela était derrière lui maintenant, les temps avaient changé. Relâchant un léger soupir Francis tournoyait son verre en repensant à ce qu'était le monde désormais. Un gosse prétentieux et capricieux s'autoproclamant héros, qu'il appelait fils autrefois, désigné comme première puissance mondiale. La crise qui touchait de nombreux pays, le sien inclus. Les conflits perpétuels en Afrique et Moyen-Orient. Les catastrophes naturelles que subissait le Japon. Et lui qu'était-il devenu ? Un tout petit pays vivant en majeur partie grâce au tourisme et au nucléaire. Rien de bien palpitant. Bien sûr c'était suffisant, la population vivait bien et son pays était en paix. En paix depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Évidemment qu'un pays sans conflits était préférable pour son peuple ainsi que pour lui, cependant, c'était dans ces périodes là qu'il se sentait le plus vivant. L'adrénaline que ça lui procurait, la déception ou l'exaltation de chaque conflit. Il se rappelait encore de ces moments où il voguait en mer, libre et joueur. Se disputant et comparant l'or qu'il amassait avec Arthur ou Antonio. La piraterie lui procurait une liberté enivrante, une aisance de mouvement et d'agissement incroyable.<p>

Il se leva de son siège et posa son verre de vin vide, la réunion allait bientôt avoir lieu. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et ferma la porte.

8 heure, le début de la réunion commence.

Comme à son habitude la salle de réunion était en plein brouhaha avec le nombre de Nations présentes c'était inévitable. Feliciano et ses ''Pasta~" inséré dans des phrases n'ayant aucun rapport, Alfred parlant et rigolant extrêmement fort tout seul.. Ah non, Matthew était avec lui. Elizabeta donnant des coups de poêle à on ne sait qui, seuls des ''Ouille'' se faisaient entendre, les disputes habituelles d'Arthur et de Francis prêt à en découdre. C'est à ce moment là qu'Allemagne tapa la table assez fort pour que le son se propage dans toute la salle et déclara d'une voix ferme.

« Tout le monde se tait s'il vous plaît, la réunion commence. »

Le brouhaha de la salle se dissipa peu à peu et les personnes loin de leur siège habituels reprirent place.

« Bien, à présent le sujet du jour..."

« What did you just say, Russia ?! »

« да , если вы хотите. (***) Je disais que tu devrais aller doucement sur la mondialisation de ta malbouffe, les américains peuvent être gros si ils le souhaitent mais n'influence pas les autres peuples avec tes modes de vie. »

« I will kill you, son of a.. »

« Ça suffit ! Rassis toi immédiatement Amerika! » Ludwig se leva et écrasa brutalement son poing sur sa table en lançant un regard plus que persuasif à Alfred. Celui-ci se rassit en marmonnant quelques injures de son dialecte sous un sourire plus que provocateur d'Ivan.

« Je préfère encore manger un hamburger que de goutter des escargots ou des cuisses de grenouilles, c'est à gerber ça. » murmura Romano à son frère mais assez fort pour que de nombreuses personnes l'entendent, y compris Francis.

_Quelle petite fouine._

Francis s'y attendait à cette petite pique. L'italien savait bien qu'il était susceptible sur ce sujet là, il n'aimait pas qu'on critique sa cuisine surtout que celle-ci était reconnue par le monde entier. Et bien sûr Monsieur-je-critique-tout n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance pour rabaisser le français. Cependant Francis ne rétorqua pas, à quoi bon se lancer dans un combat verbale plus épuisant qu'autre chose. De plus c'était, on se le rappelle, son frère et il n'aimait pas se fâcher avec sa famille.

« C'est bien vrai mon petit Romano, une fois je suis aller en France et j'ai vu des gens manger ça complètement normalement. Les français ont toujours été bizarre de tout façon. »

Et voilà que l'autre mettait son grain de sel. Prévisible comme d'habitude. Francis adorait Antonio mais celui-ci avait parfois, non tout le temps, une trop grande bouche. Il ne le prenait pas mal, il savait qu'Antonio le taquinait quelque fois avec ça et que ce n'était pas méchant. Mais à force ça devenait lourd. Et comme c'est son cher Romano qui venait de parler, il allait pas rester muet très longtemps. Il allait toujours dans son sens, sans doute pour pas contrarier son petit frère adoré et rare était les moments où les deux se confrontaient.

« Si on se lance dans ce sujet là, y'a pas qu'sa qu'est choquant ! Les gens là-bas s'font la bise ! Même les garçons entre eux ! It's so weeeird ! »

Francis adorait qu'on parle des manières de son pays comme si il n'était pas là. Comme si il n'osait pas le lui dire en face directement. Et puis Amérique et ses câlins à tout bout de champ c'était pas glorieux non plus. On peut pas marcher dans la rue sans se faire agresser par un inconnu demandeur de câlin.

« Les plages nudistes aussi mais en même temps vu l'habitude de la Nation. » répondit posément Roderich

« De vrai pervers également, j'en connais déjà un et c'est déjà assez. » ricana Gilbert en regardant Francis.

_Depuis quand la conversation s'était retournée exclusivement sur lui ?_

« Il y a aussi- »

« Ça suffit, ce que vous dîtes n'a strictement rien à voir avec le sujet que nous traitons, je vous prie d'arrêter vos bavardages stériles et de finir, pour une fois, à bien une réunion ! »

Allemagne en avait marre que chaque réunion débouche sur un sujet n'ayant aucun rapport avec le thème principal. Et puis il est vrai que ça l'énervait un peu que certaines Nations se mettait à plusieurs pour critiquer son voisin et l'un de ses partenariats économiques. Il trouvait cela déloyal et vraiment mesquin.

De son coté, Arthur jeta un coup d'œil vers son voisin. Il n'avait ni participé ni contesté aux propos mais il se demandait pourquoi Francis restait muet. D'habitude celui-ci avait du répondant, du moins quand eux deux se disputaient. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour ce stupid frog, non, mais ça le dérangeait un peu. Voir l'agaçait légèrement.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir Francis ne souriait pas, n'avait pas les sourcils froncés ou l'air outré. Aucune émotion ne se transmettait sur son visage. Un visage stoïque qui semblait même s'ennuyer. Afin de défaire ce visage qui ne semblait pas aller au français, Arthur décida d'engager une conversation.

« Hey damn frog. »

Aucune réaction. Aucun mouvement de tête vers lui. L'ignorance à l'état pure. Impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu, la proximité était trop proche. De plus l'interpeller de nouveau après un tel silence était inconcevable, trop de fierté était en jeu. L'anglais détestait qu'on l'ignore, il était trop puissant pour ça disait-il.

_Si ce frog ne veux pas profiter de ce geste généreux que je lui propose, en toute pitié et rien d'autre, et bien tant pis pour lui !_

* * *

><p>La réunion se termina, un peu de dérapages par ci et par là mais le sujet était clos à présent. La salle se vida progressivement. Francis rangea ses affaires, se leva et salua les autres Nations encore présentes et partit ne faisant pas attention aux petites moqueries. Il leur avait même sourit avant de sortir, pas par choix mais surtout par politesse car oui, il était poli au moins <strong>lui<strong>. Une fois après avoir retrouvé le petit confort de sa maison adorée, Francis se déchaussa, enleva son manteau et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Quelle journée fatigante..»

Francis se sentait las, las d'être pris pour un idiot par tout le monde. D'être le gentil et parfait Francis, de rendre des services aux demandeurs et de sourire bêtement aux autres, même aux désagréables. Cette fois il en avait assez et il avait décidé de se venger.

**_A suivre._**

* * *

><p>(*) L'uniforme français de 1914 n'est pas du tout adapté, ni en été puisqu'on y meurt de chaud, ni en hiver puisqu'il ne protège presque pas du froid. Il était doté d'un pantalon rouge vif, donc particulièrement voyant, faisant des soldats français des cibles idéales pour les ennemis.<p>

(**) "Le petit caporal" est un surnom donné par les soldats au soir de la bataille de Lodi, en 1796. L'adjectif « petit » vient de la taille de Napoléon, tandis que "caporal"est utilisé comme surnom, attribué selon un usage militaire d'affection pour saluer un comportement de bravoure

(***) _Oui, si tu veux._

**Note: Bon étant une fan de la Nation représentative de mon pays, c'était obligatoirement lui le perso' principal. Dans certaines fanfictions que j'ai lu Francis était souvent calme et gentil. Et moi je dis non, non Francis! Révolte toi bon sang! -haaaaaarg- Du coup je pense qu'il sera un peu OOC haha.. ou qu'il pétera juste une durite. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si des relations ambiguës (Dieu, que j'aime ça) voir plus, apparaitront. On verra ça au fil de la plume :)**

_Ah aussi j'aime notre pays en "paix", je ne fais que transmettre les sentiments de Francis. Hein Francis ?!_

_-Non. _

_-Haha, sacré Francis !_


	2. Chapter 2: Maladresse volontaire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, fichtre. (cock a doodle-do)

**Rating** : T

**Note des auteurs** : Le jour où le soleil s'est levé, un arbre est mort. Les ratons laveurs ont une vie eux aussi. C'est le deuxième chapitre en hommage à cet arbre majestueux partit trop tôt.

**Titre du chapitre** : Maladresse volontaire

* * *

><p>Il ruminait depuis déjà deux heures, ressassant encore et encore toutes les crasses qu'on lui avait faites. Sa colère enflant à chaque piques souvenues. Et pourtant, seule une lui restait en travers de la gorge. Pas pour sa signification, non, mais pour son investigateur.<br>Francis s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. En pleine réunion, il avait exprimé son désaccord sur tout ce que disait Alfred et Arthur, par principe, et l'américain avait lancé :

"Pas étonnant que la France ne soit plus qu'un pays de miséreux, c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas suivre les plus grands."

A ce moment, Francis n'avait rien dit mais maintenant il le regrettait. Comme il rêverait d'étrangler cette arrogance personnifiée. Pour qui se prenait-il? Son pays à lui était bien plus vieux et n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de l'autre. Et pourquoi tous les autres s'étaient mis à lui lancer des vannes?  
>Le blond serra les dents et décida de passer un coup de téléphone. Sa vengeance, il l'aurait. Alfred avait beau faire pratiquement parti de sa famille, il avait besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul sur Terre.<p>

"Allô, Alfred?

-Hey, Francis! How are you? Fine? Cool! What do you want?

-J'aimerais venir te rendre visite. Ça ne te dérange pas?

-What? Don't understand! Mouhahahaha!

-Tch. I said, I want to-

-Yeah, yeah, you have such a bad accent. You want to come right? Okay! When? You'll bring me a present?

Francis prit une grande inspiration. Je lui ferais bouffer sa langue avec les escargots qu'il déteste tant, pensa-t-il.

-Of course. I'll be in your home at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning.

-Cool, don't forget the present! My country is so wonderfuuuul! I'll show you the new-

-Oh, sorry, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

Francis raccrocha. Il avait l'impression qu'Alfred ne disait que "moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi et moi." C'était tellement lassant.  
>L'avion se déposa sur le territoire américain avec une heure de retard mais Francis ne s'en offusqua pas. A vrai dire, il en était même reconnaissant vu qu'Alfred avait tendance à oublier de remonter ses pendules donc il n'aurait pas à l'attendre jusqu'à pas d'heure. D'ailleurs, à peine récupérait-il sa valise qu'il sentit une odeur de friture s'approcher de lui.<p>

"Hey, Francis! I'm here! s'exclama l'américain la bouche pleine en agitant son bras pour le saluer.

Le blond lui offrit un petit sourire dont l'hypocrisie suintait mais Alfred n'y vit que du feu. En même temps, il aurait été surprenant qu'il en comprenne la subtilité.

-Alfred, it's always a pleasure.

-Yeah, I know! So, what do you want to do first?

-Your house maybe. I don't want to visit your country with my suitcase.

-Oh, of course, man! To the white house!"

Alfred tendit le bras comme un super-héros et se mit à courir. Toujours la même mentalité apparemment, et il se disait responsable de tous les pays.  
>Francis le suivit jusqu'à arriver à destination. Le bâtiment était toujours aussi imposant, on se sentait presque écrasé. Le drapeau américain flottait dans le vent, à côté de la maison blanche.<p>

Il est si fier de son pays, songea le français en fixant le drapeau avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Alfred lui montra l'endroit où il dormira et attendit avec une certaine impatience que le blond range ses affaires. Il avait hâte de lui montrer à nouveau ses monuments, ça se voyait à la lueur d'excitation brillant dans ses yeux.  
>Francis soupira. Il en aurait sûrement pour la journée et il en était fatigué d'avance.<p>

La prévision du français avait été un peu optimiste. La visite avait duré la journée et la nuit tant qu'à faire. Alfred était increvable, regorgeant d'anecdotes sur tel ou telle chose et le pire, c'est que même lorsqu'il repassait devant une statue ou autre qu'ils avaient déjà vu, l'américain arrivait toujours à trouver autre chose à dire.  
>Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin, il était plus de trois heures du matin. Francis baragouina un vague bonne nuit et partit s'étaler dans le lit qui lui était destiné. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.<p>

Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre le lendemain matin. N'importe qui ayant été témoin de ce massacre auditif perdrait à coup sûr ses oreilles pour le restant de sa vie. C'est donc de très mauvaise humeur que Francis se réveilla.  
>A vrai dire, il avait presque décidé de laisser tomber ses stupides ressentiments envers la jeune nation parce qu'au fond, c'était toujours son fils, mais là, oublier la pitié. Tant pis s'il passait pour un rancunier, Alfred allait morfler et sa fierté allait en prendre un coup.<p>

Et ce bruit, bordel!

Le blond se boucha les oreilles et descendit l'escalier où il trouva la personne en question en train de se trémousser tout en jouant à un jeu vidéo.

"Alfred! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend! Il est vraiment tôt! cria Francis pour se faire entendre.

-Le monde appartient au gens qui se lèvent tôt, mon vieux! répliqua Alfred en français, c'est pour ça qu'il m'appartient! Yeah!

-Tu me fais chier.

-Quoi? demanda Alfred.

Le volume devait être trop fort.

-Rien, je vais prendre l'air.

-Ouais ouais, vas-y, vieux."

Le blond serra les dents et se précipita à l'extérieur, désireux de sortir de ce bruit. Il lui vient une idée.  
>Il s'approcha de l'humain et engagea la conversation.<p>

"Hello, nice weather isn't it?

-Yes, sir.

-Are you always in charge of the flag?

-No, sir, it changes everyday.

-So, this evening...

-It will be me, sir. But tomorrow, it will be another guy.

-Ok, and, it's always at this time when you rise the flag?

-Always, at 7 o'clock, sir.

-Thanks young man. Good job."

Francis salua l'employé et resta dehors jusqu'à être sûr qu'Alfred ait fini de jouer. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque quelques minutes plus tard, l'autre le rejoignit.

"Hey, the kitchen is yours! I'm so hungry, I can't wait to eat your meal!"

Première chose, Alfred était revenu à l'anglais. Deuxième chose, est-ce qu'il le prenait pour son serviteur? D'où est-ce que les invités devaient préparer le repas? Alfred connait-il le sens du mot "politesse"? De toute évidence non puisque ce dernier regardait Francis comme s'il attendait qu'il prépare ses plats.

Francis fulminait. Cet enfant stupide ne s'était pas contenté de réclamer à bouffer le matin. Il a aussi fallu qu'il demande son déjeuner, un goûter, un diner et un en cas du soir. Si ce n'était pour sa vengeance, le blond ne serait jamais venu ici. Mais qu'il attende seulement demain et là, il le regretterait. Le français regarda son briquet avec lequel il jouait depuis un moment. Il avait hâte.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient, une douce brise printanière virevoltait et les fleurs s'ouvraient.

Ah quelle belle journée, se disait Francis tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

Alfred déboula dans le salon avant que son invité ne sorte.

"Francis! Tu vas assister à l'évènement du siècle! Tu sais qu'on lève le drapeau tous les matins, pas vrai?

-J'ai cru comprendre, oui.

-Eh ben, c'est moi qui vais le faire aujourd'hui!

-Chouette."

Alfred sourit de toutes ses dents et sortit en trombe, Francis à sa suite.  
>L'américain empoigna la corde qui permettait de lever le drapeau et se tourna vers le blond.<p>

"T'es prêt? Je vais l'faire, hein!

-Attends une seconde",dit Francis, une cigarette dans la bouche.

La Nation fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son briquet qu'il ouvrit machinalement.  
>La flamme jaillit de l'objet. Francis jeta un coup d'œil à Alfred qui le fixait, attendant qu'il finisse.<p>

"C'est bon? Ça y est? Vite!" s'impatienta le plus jeune.

Alfred trépignait et commençait déjà à lever le drapeau. Le français s'approcha à ce moment-là et dans un faux mouvement, il fit tomber son briquet sur le drapeau américain qui s'embrasa aussitôt.

Un silence de plomb suivit cette action. Les flammes commençaient à attaquer l'herbe mais Alfred ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Francis.

"T'as...brulé mon drapeau...?"

Francis regarda le drapeau puis Amérique. Aucune émotion ne défigurait ses traits.

"Oups."

Amérique ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le blond. Pendant ce temps, les employés se précipitaient pour éteindre le feu, inconscients de la tension qui venait de se créer entre les deux Nations.

Finalement, Amérique se retourna et aida son personnel. Il ne vit donc pas le rictus satisfait de France.

* * *

><p><strong>Il y a beaucoup d'anglais ici donc Reverso est votre ami si vous ne comprenez pas. Ce drapeau américain brulé, quel symbolisme pas vrai? J'ai trop pensé à One Piece, yeah :D<strong>


End file.
